


The Enemy

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: "What's a girl like you working in T'Challa's palace? Everybody else here is moody and cordial. But, you....you're...different.""Is that supposed to be a compliment?He was silent for a second. As if he was thinking about his next response. A smirk slowly formed on his face."Yeah. That's exactly what it's supposed to be."copyright 2018all rights reserved





	1. curiousity killed the cat

"Erik WHAT?!" You asked before going into a laughing fit. Shuri snickered and T'Challa shook his head. "Erik. Killmonger." He repeated. Him saying the name again made you laugh even harder. It was one of the most random names you had ever heard. You obviously knew that the name had to be a alias to cover his real name....right? 

"Moving on." T'Challa said, interrupting your laughing fit. "He's down in the cells. W'Kabi is down there watching him.The point of telling you this is because for as long as I've seen you work here...you tend to be... _curious_  about things you don't know about." He explained. Shuri nodded her head slowly, agreeing with him. You tilted your head. He was kinda right. You had a habit of being nosy, sometimes during the worst moments. There was this one time where you crashed T'Challa's meeting with different tribe leaders and you nearly lost your job. But, this wasn't that serious... _was it?_  You knew that T'Challa had problems with this man from all the talk you heard about him the last couple of days. 

"Y/N?" T'Challa asked, interrupting you yet again. This time, making you jump. "Huh." You responded. "I don't want you anywhere near the cells, Y/N. I'm very serious about this." He warned. "Not trying to be funny, your highness, but...I don't even know where these cells you speak of are." You told him, throwing your hands up. A small smile ended up on T'Challa's face. "Good. You don't need to." Shuri said, walking over to you. She put her hand on your shoulder and smiled. "Now c'mon, I need your help with some stuff I'm working on in my lab." She said, leading you away from T'Challa and towards the lab. You looked back at T'Challa and waved. He returned the gesture before you left the room. 

"Alright, while you're doing that, I need to grab something from the supply closet. Be right back." Shuri said as she left the table. You stood up abruptly, setting aside the work you were focusing on. "You're leaving?!" You asked, not realizing you were yelling until after. Shuri raised her eyebrows. "Only for a couple of minutes, relax." She started walking towards the exit and gave one last reassuring look at you before leaving.

You sat there and worked on Shuri's creation for next 5 minutes until a noise came from the exit. Making you jump, you immediately turned around and grabbed the nearest weapon you could find. Which was a glass bowl you spotted on the nearest table. "....Shuri?" You called out.

There was no answer.

You walked over to where Shuri walked out. It was a hallway that had a left walkway and a right walkway. You knew she had to over here but... _which way?_ "Jesus, I've gotta start paying more attention." You thought as you stood in the middle of the hallway. Left or Right? You stood there for 2 minutes trying to debate which way to go. "Whatever." You finally said, turning right and quickly walking down. The glass bowl still tight in your hand. The more you walked down the hallway, the more dim the lights got. You could spot what looked like double doors and that made you feel relief. Trotting towards them, you pulled them opened to see a brown pathway with small lights lighting it.

"What the...." You mumbled. "Shuri??" You asked, stepping inside. "This doesn't look like a closet. I'm going back." You turned back around to see that the door was now closed. You tried to open it but it didn't budge. "Oh, come one." You groaned, pushing on the door harder. It still didn't move. "SHIT!" You yelled out in frustration. Banging your hand on the door, you shook your head in defeat.

_"What's with the bowl?"_

To say that the voice startled you was an understatement. The voice was deep and loud. It echoed through the hallway and made you jump so much that you dropped the glass bowl. The sound of it shattering to the floor made you even more startled. A laugh erupted from the other end of the hallway. You were nearly shaking at this point but still walked forward.

"Who said that?" You asked out loud, trying to see if there was a person in here or you were just insane. A couple of footsteps were heard, then the sound of metal being dragged somewhere. "Yeah..you're definitely new." The voice, which obviously belonged to a male, said. Getting frustrated from the fact that you couldn't see him, you sucked your teeth. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A-"

"Right here." He said, before sticking his arm out and waving it in the air. You spotted his arm right away and carefully walked over to it. Peeking your head over, you finally saw the person the voice belonged to. 

It was a brown skinned man, with black dreads that were styled to the side. He had a full on beard and wore what looked like tactical gear on him. His eyebrows were raised and he studied you as you approached him. He's arms were hanging off a bar which kept him from moving anywhere. That's when it hit you. The dark hallway. The hidden pathway. The bars he was behind. "You're..." You trailed off. He chuckled and smiled.

_"Erik Killmonger, in the flesh, ma'am."_

_"Oh no. Oh no no no no no."_ You thought. You shouldn't be here. You really,  _really, **really**_  shouldn't be here. "Um........" You mumbled, trying to figure what your next move was going to be. Do you run? Do you ask him how he got in here? Better yet....would he know the way out of here?

"Hello?" He asked, snapping you out of your nervous breakdown. "Huh?" Is all you could respond with. He shook his head and scoffed. "Are you supposed to be the guard that switched with W'Kabi? Man, they've never had a woman look after me before." He said, stepping away from the bars. You raised your eyebrows. W'Kabi  _is_ supposed to be down here. But he was no where to be found. "Where..is he?" You mumbled. Erik stared at you before speaking again. "You're not a guard, are you?" Sighing, you shook your head. "Look, I don't mean any harm and I don't want no trouble, but do you know the way out of here?" You rushed. He tilted his head. "Leaving so soon? I'm not afraid to admit that I was actually enjoying your presence. Seeing you with that bowl was the most entertaining shit I've seen in this damn palace all week." 

You rolled your eyes and tried to stifle a laugh that you knew was coming. Erik caught you and smirked. "There's two exits. One is the locked door you've already...dealt with and the other is down there." He explained to you, pointing further down the dim hallway. Who knew a criminal could be... _helpful?_ "Um, thank you. _..I guess..."_ You said. He nodded.

_"I hope to see you again, love. You're welcome."  
_

And with that you were gone. You spotted another pair of double doors and, thankfully, they opened easily. Trying to be as sneaking as you could, you crept away from the building and started to speed walk back to Shuri's lab. You were halfway at your destination when a familiar female's voice stopped you dead in your tracks.

"What are you doing out here, Y/N?"

"Oh shit." Is all you said before turning around to see Okoye and Shuri standing side by side with the same look on their faces.

Confusion. 


	2. background knowledge

“What were you doing outside the lab?!” Shuri scolded as you quickly walked back into the room. Okoye was right on your heels. She was always suspicious of you, which you fully understood. She was T’Challa’s bodyguard, she had every right to be suspicious of everything that got near him. And now that you’ve had a full on conversation with his nemesis, you were nearly sweating. “I…um…” You staggered out, trying to construct a sensible response. “I…got  _sidetracked?_ ” You rushed, shrugging your shoulders. Okoye and Shuri sent you glares. 

“I always knew you were nosy.” Okoye said. You furrowed your eyebrows, offended. 

Shuri shook her head and sighed. “Look, Y/N-” You, boldly, cut her off. “Look, I was working in the lab and I heard a noise and I went to go check it out. I wasn’t paying attention and ended up outside. That’s it. I promise.” You told her. Watching her reaction, she looked you up and down but nodded. “Fine.” Is all she said before walking away. Okoye gripped her spear and scoffed. Letting out a sigh of relief, you walked back to your station and went back to working.You hated the fact that you were relieved. You just  **lied**  to the  _Princess of Wakanda_. Not only was it bad but the fact that conversation you had with Erik was  _still_  in your mind, was even worse.

Shuri said very few words to you after the discussion. And both her and Okoye sent you questioning stares throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

You finally reached your home and couldn’t be happier. From (accidentally) finding Killmonger in his cell, to everyone at the palace (including T’Challa) looking at you like you were crazy, you needed to get as far away from work as possible. 

Slamming the door behind you, you groaned and flopped on your couch. “God.” You exclaimed, throwing your head back and staring at the ceiling. For a moment, you thought about the events that occurred earlier. Erik and the dark hallway. Him….telling you the way out? It…was a nice gesture? That wasn’t the only thing that stuck with you. The last thing Erik said to you. 

_“I hope to see you again, love. You’re welcome.”_

“Love?” You said out loud.  _“What the hell did that mean?”_ You thought to yourself. He didn’t even know you. Yet he said it without any hesitation or regret afterwards. You sat on the couch for 30 minutes switching through channels on your television trying to analyze it. 

_“I really enjoyed your company…”_

You were sureW’Kabiwas anything BUT nice to Erik while guarding him. The two probably argued for the whole shift. Either that or it was intense silence. However, Erik looked…..unworried when you were there. He was leaning on the bars and had a sly smirk on his face. 

Was he…. ** _flirting with you?_**

“OKAY, that’s enough. I’m going to sleep.” You yelled out, turning the television off and stomping towards your room. Shaking your head at such a ridiculous thought.  If anything, he was trying to entertain himself…which he stated. “Ugh.” You groaned before flopping on your bed. Quickly tucking in under your covers, your started to sleep. With one sentence repeating itself, over and over, in your head. 

_“See you again, love….”_

* * *

Even after a full 24 hours, Okoye was still sending you stares. Shuri had stopped, thankfully. Surprisingly, T’Challa let you stay in the throne room where everything went down. Shuri had warned you to stay in one place and just be casual. “But not…too casual. You understand?” She instructed. You chuckled and nodded. “Completely.” You responded. 

The day had been filled with T’Challa meeting with Tribe Leaders and discussing Wakanda with them. Nakia had passed by and for once, T’Challa was smiling and  **giggling.** They talked and joked with each other, ending their conversation with a kiss. “Must be nice.” You mumbled. Ayo, who was standing alongside the other Dora MIlaje members, heard you and laughed. You smiled, noticing. 

“Your Highness,” W’Kabi said. “It’s time for…the prisoner’s meeting…” He continued. Everyone in the room went dead silent. You could see out the corner of your eye, Shuri and Ramonda tense up. Ayo took a deep breath and gripped her spear. Okoye doing the same. That automatically told you who was next. 

“Killmonger….” You murmured under your breath, praying to god no one heard you. 

“Bring him in.” T’Challa commanded. The guards walked to the main doors and opened them. W’Kabi walked up the stairs and grabbed the dreaded man’s arm, yanking him down. And there he was. 

Handcuffed, with a stone cold glare on his face. You inhaled deeply, staring intently at him. You felt eyes on you and when you turned your head, Shuri was looking directly at you. You raised your eyebrows at her and mouthed, “Should I leave?”, while slightly pointing to the door. She shook her head and lifted her pointer finger. Leaving you standing awkwardly just like everyone else. 

Erik and W’Kabi came to a stop. T’Challa stood up and begin walking towards the two, Okoye following behind him with her spear. 

“I have to say, you put a good fight.” T’Challa said once he approached Erik. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. “So, you’re working with Klaue?” T’Challa asked him. “Must be nice. Sitting here, comfortable.” Erik said sharply, completely disregarding the King’s question. The king scoffed.

You spotted Okoye shaking her head.  He took a look around the room and nodded. Could you blame him? The room was huge and look like something out a museum.  _How’d you get in here again?_

T’Challa leaned forward, as if he was trying to keep his next sentence secret. You couldn’t make out what he said but with Erik’s voice booming through the room with “I want the throne.” shortly after, it didn’t take long for you to put the pieces together. Ramonda whispered something to Shuri and then pointed to you. “Shit.” You mumbled as Shuri came walking over to you. “C’mon, let’s go to the lab.” Is all she said before her and Ayo begin walking away. You following frantically. 

* * *

To say the atmosphere was awkward was an understatement. Once you all arrived, there was nothing but silence. You walked into the lab and automatically went to take a seat, waiting for Shuri to assign you some work. Ayo stood at the entrance. Usually, Shuri would go check on her tech, see if something needed work on it, and get started. But,  _she didn’t today_. she pulled up a chair and sat next to you. A grin on her face. You immediately tensed up and sent her a questioning look. “If we’re going to work together, Y/N, we have to get to know each other.” She said, smiling. 

You slumped your shoulders and sighed in relief. “I don’t want you to feel awkward being here. You work with me and we should be as comfortable as we can.” She explained. You let out a small laugh. “Well, I’m sure you already know stuff about me. So, tell me something about you..” 

You thought for a second. “Uh…..well….when I was a child, I would always wonder what the inside of the palace looked like. And now that I finally see, I’m very grateful.” You politely said. Shuri nodded. “Yeah, me and T’Challa get that alot. When we were young, we always thought about life outside the palace. To just walk through Central Wakanda, sometimes without a bodyguard following you wherever you go.” She confessed, whispering the last part. 

“I heard that.” Ayo said from the entrance. 

You and Shuri laughed in unison. “Hey, know that that’s out the way… _.may I ask you a question?_  “ You asked her. “Sure.” She replied.  _“Here goes nothing.”_  You thought. With a deep breath, you rushed. “So…..who exactly is Erik Killmonger?”

Shuri’s smile immediately dropped and she sat up quickly. “Nobody.” She said, her tone stern. She stood up from the table and started to walk off. “Wait! I just-” She cut you off. “He’s nothing. Nothing that concerns you.” You stepped up to her. “Look, I know he’s bad. But, I just wanna know what he did that was so wrong-” Cutting you off yet again, Shuri raised her voice. “He’s working with the man that steals from this nation and sells it for money.  **He tried to kill my brother and wants to take over Wakanda. That’s why he’s bad**.” Her voice became shaky during the last part. She had just lost her father and, from what you just heard, nearly lost her big brother too.

“I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to….You know what? I’m just going to go to my station and be qui-” 

“Its okay. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Its just….” She trailed off, looking down. “Its okay, Shuri. You’re coping. Everyone has different ways of doing so.” You responded. She sent a smile your way and you returned the favor. “Lets get back to work, okay?” She suggested. You nodded, walking back to your table. Feeling alot better now that you two had some bonding. 

* * *

The day went on and in the back of your mind, you thought about Shuri’s rant.  _“He tried to kill my brother and wants to take over Wakanda.”_

You literally had a full on conversation with a man that tried to kill the King. “So stupid!” You thought to yourself. Once, dusk came along. Shuri dismissed you. Saying goodbye to both her and Ayo, you packed your things and headed for the main exit. Going through the hallway, you stopped and looked back down the right path. The one that lead to the brown double doors. The doors that lead to  **him.**

You shook your head and kept walking. Promising yourself that you would never go down that hallway again. Too much trouble, too much at risk, and just like Shuri said. It was “nothing that concerned you”. 

But, sometimes, promises can be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. the note, the lab coat, and the secret

You and Shuri were slowly forming a good friendship. Things weren’t as awkward as they were at first.

You would come to the lab, greet whoever was guarding the entrance, get to work, and socialize a little. You were actually having fun doing the job. What else could you want? It was hot today and Shuri was busy making something new. You had asked her what it was, she just smirked. Peeking over her shoulder it seemed as i she was making weapons. 

 _“Gauntlets…?”_  You thought to yourself. 

Shuri turned around. “Y/N?” She asked. You backed up quickly. “Yeah?” You replied. She put a hand on your shoulder and smiled. “I trust you. You’re my friend. So, friend, would you mind getting some supplies from the down the hall?” You nodded. “Yeah sure, I can do that.” You said, starting to walk towards the hallway. “What do you need?” You asked her. “Tape and a box cutter.” Shuri informed. You raised your eyebrows. “Now what the hell…” You mumbled. She heard you and laughed. 

The hallway was quiet. You could hear Shuri working in the lab from there. The supply closet wasn’t far at all, it was a couple of steps to the left. You found it quickly, walked in, and started your search. Surprisingly, you found both object rather easily. You thought it was going to a while due to how huge the “closet” (more like room) was. Everything was going smooth until you heard something on the way back. 

You were halfway to the lab when a noise came from the right path. The noise of a door opening and closing. It was subtle and it repeated. 

Over and over and over again.

“Don’t do it. _Don’t fucking do it_.” You told yourself. But, your feet betrayed you. You were down the right halfway when the noise suddenly stopped. You immediately froze. “Am I going crazy?” You exclaimed, raising your hands. A small white paper slid from under the double doors, quickly grabbing your attention. You looked back. No sign of Shuri or a bodyguard. Slowly crouching down, you grabbed the paper and saw that it was written on. 

**_“I wasn’t lying when I said I was enjoying your company. I would love if you came by cell again. You have a defiance to you. I like that. Lets talk.”_ **

“Y/N?! Everything good?” Shuri yelled from the lab. Your head snapped up. “Um…yeah. Everything’s…. _fine._  “ You lied. Harshly gripping the paper, you crumbled it and put it in your pocket.No way it was him. It couldn’t be. He was locked in a cell with no way out. How was he able to write this?  “You have to be kidding me…” 

Making your way back to the lab, you shyly gave Shuri the supplies. “Here you go. Sorry it took so long, that closet is huge.” You told her, flashing a smile. “Thank you.” Is all Shuri said before getting back to work. You watched her intently. “You seem to be very concentrated on that thing…” You trailed off, following up with another question. “May I ask…… _why are you making a weapon?_ ” She stopped working a turned to you. Sighing, she softly spoke. “I design all the weapons here, Y/N. This particular weapon is for  _me._  They’re Panther Gauntlets. You put them on your hands and with the vibranium inside, it strikes out blasts. The enemy won’t be prepared.” She explained. “The enemy?” You questioned. Turning back around and going back to working on the Gauntlets, she mumbled. 

**_“Killmonger.”_ **

The mention of him made you freeze. Carefully grabbing your lab coat’s pocket to see if the paper was still there, you let out a quiet sigh of relief when you felt it. “I-I thought he was locked…up….” You slowly spoke. Shuri scoffed. “Anything can happen, Y/N. We have to be prepared just in case something happens.” You nodded. “We?” You repeated, pointing to yourself. She gave you a nod. “Even you.” 

Taking a step forward, you took a deep breath. “Hey, maybe….I can lock up the lab tonight? I started on that assignment you gave me and I really want to finish it tonight. Do you mind?” You suddenly asked the Princess. She raised her eyebrows and slowly turned back to you.  _What the hell were you doing? Why were you asking this again?_  “……you know how to lock everything up, right? Remember what we went over a couple of days ago?” She inquired. “Of course.” You responded. _Was she seriously going to say yes?_  She looked you up and down. “…..okay, I’ll let you do it. Just…..be careful….okay?” 

“Thank you!” You exclaimed, clasping your hands together. Shuri laughed and, once again, went back to working. You doing the same. 

“I’m really going to do this…” You mumbled under your breath. “This is insane.”

* * *

“Okay, Y/N, remember….I trust you….” Shuri trailed off, talking off her lab coat and letting down her braids. You stood up straight. “I know. I promise, I’ll do everything you taught me.” You said.  _Another promise._

“Alright. See you tomorrow?” You half smiled. “Yep.” And with that, Shuri was gone. You were now alone in the lab and it immediately got silent. Sitting down at your signature table, you reached in your pocket and pulled out the note, reading it again.  _“…lets talk.”_ You scoffed. Talk? Talk about what? How he was a criminal and how talking to him could literally make everything go wrong? “This is fucking ridiculous. I’m not doing this shit.” You said, putting the note back in the coat pocket and taking it off. You grabbed your things and locked everything up, just like how Shuri taught you. 

Leaving the lab, you entered the hallway and came to a stop. Looking at the ground, you took a step to the left. Only to turn to the right. Without thinking, you quickly walked to the doors and opened them. The same dim lights were lit and there was, yet again, no guard. No wonder Shuri is making those Gauntlets. You closed the doors and sighed. 

“Alright, Kilimanjaro. I’m here.” You said, shrugging your shoulders. Your heard a laugh come from further down the walkway. You shook your head and walked to his cell. He was leaning against the bars again, this time.. _.laughing_. “Kilimanjaro….that’s a good one.” Erik said. You rolled your eyes. “I see you got my note.” He added. You crossed your arms. “How the hell did you write this? And the door noise? How the fuck-” He cut you off. “Ooh, you talk to the Princess with that mouth?” He teased. You growled in response. “You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t know why you’re so tense. What I said in the note was obviously true. Why else would you be here?” 

“Because I wanna know why you want me, out of all people, to visit you? And why are you sending me notes about how… _defiant_  I am?” You asked him, a glare on your face. “Well, you obviously didn’t know yourself. I’m honored to be the first one to tell you. And as for the other question….” He paused, putting his handcuffed hands on the bars. 

“What’s a girl like you working at T’Challa’s palace, anyway? Everyone around here is so cordial. But you…you’re… _different.”_

 _“_ Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

He looked at you for a second, a smirk on his face. “Yeah, that’s exactly what its supposed to be.” 

You uncrossed your arms and inhaled deeply. “This isn’t good. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be talking to you. You’re a criminal.” You expressed, pointing to him. “That I am.” He replied, mockingly. “What are you?” You tilted your head. “I’m…..I am an assistant.” You muttered. He scoffed. “I meant what’s your name, beloved.” 

“Oh.” You said. “…….Y/N.” 

“Well, Y/N, I would like to say that since I’m going to be imprisoned here for a….while, I like that you’re right down the hall from me.” Erik stated. You answered with a rude, “Whatever.”. 

“I think you should get going now.” He said suddenly, looking at the right exit. “Plan on coming back anytime soon?” You shook your head. “Absolutely not.” You claimed. He gave you a look. “Yeah, alright.” You started to walk away, uttering a barely audible goodbye. His voice stopped you. “Goodnight.” Is all he said. You turned around and looked him dead in his eyes. They were deep brown and you could see the dim light reflect in them. 

“Goodnight,  _Kilimanjaro_.” You said, leaving the cell. 

* * *

The ride home was silent and confusing. You replayed the conversation repeatedly in your head. The man  _complimented_  you… **twice.**

Nobody had ever called you defiant. You actually never thought of yourself that way. Sad thing is, you actually liked the term. It was new and made you feel… _something?_  Shaking your head, you arrived at your home and immediately went straight to bed. 

_Completely forgetting that Erik’s note was still in your lab coat’s pocket and not in the nearest trash can._


	4. defiance

“Where’s that girl?” Okoye asked Shuri once they arrived at the lab. She laughed and shook her head. “Who? Y/N? I told her to take a day off. She seemed to be working hard here the last couple of days, gave her a break for once.” She explained to the Dora Milaje. Okoye just nodded. With her spear in her right hand, she walked around the lab, examining everything to see if anything was out of place. Nothing caught her attention until she spotted a white coat hanging near a table.

_Y/N’s lab coat._

Okoye looked back at Shuri, then at the coat. Walking over to it, she grabbed it and inspected it. She slightly frisked it and felt something in the left pocket. “Hmm?” She mumbled before grabbing it. She raised her eyebrows once she saw that it was a small piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. Reading it slowly, Okoye confused facial expression slowly turning into a frown. Crumbling up the paper and putting it in her bag near by, Okoye scoffed. “That girl. Y/N is her name? How hard has she worked here?” She asked Shuri. “Well, just last night, she asked me if she could stay at the lab for a little while. She was working on this project I assigned her and she seemed really determined to finish it. Why do you ask?” Shuri replied. Gripping her spear tightly, Okoye simply said.

“No reason.”

* * *

 

“So, how’s working with the Princess?” Your mom, Y/M/N asked you. “Its going well, actually. It was awkward at first and I got a rant by King T’Challa once, but other than that…me and Shuri are forming a friendship.” You told her. She nodded. “You got to talk to the King, huh? Is he as attractive up close as he is from a distance?” You rolled your eyes. Your mother had always had a crush on T’Challa every since he had become king….which was not to long ago. “Mom….” You trailed off, laughing.

She chuckled. “Well? Is he? I mean, he’s King now, Y/N. He needs a Queen and now that you’re working around the palace, the opportunity is knocking.” Ignoring her, you continued to eat your Jollof Rice. If she wasn’t ranting about you getting a job, then your mother was ranting about you finding a man. She didn’t like the fact that you were now in your 20′s and still single. What she didn’t know was that T’Challa was taken already by a certain Wakandan guard and from what you saw the other day, it looked like Wakanda would be having its Queen very soon. Nobody knew outside the palace knew about T’Challa and Nakia. You were surprised that the two hadn’t gone public yet, they seemed so happy and content with each other. “Y/N?” Your mother asked, interrupting your thoughts. You snapped your towards her. “Huh?” You responded. The woman shook her head. “Moving on…” She trailed off before starting another conversation.

You listened while still being annoyed by her rant. You were fine being single. And even if you weren’t, there was no one on your radar right now that interested you.

**No one.**

* * *

 

You arrived at Shuri’s lab on time. Ayo guarding the door, once again. You greeted her politely but she didn’t respond. Instead, she side eyed you and looked forward. “….okay…..” You mumbled under your breath, continuing down the white ramp that lead to Shuri.

Walking to your station you looked around but Shuri was no where to be found. Footsteps approached you from behind and you immediately turned around, putting your guard up. Okoye looked you up and down and scoffed. “You.” Is all she said. You sighed in relief and dropped your arms. “Jesus, you scared me. You should start wearing a bell.” You joked, snickering. The guard stayed silent and rolled her eyes at you. Your laughing seized immediately and a frown formed on your face. You don’t know why but for some strange reason Okoye’s eye roll….angered you?

For the past weeks, the woman had been eyeing you like you were a criminal. And now she was rolling eyes? For what? Feeling a sudden sense of boldness, you snapped at her. “Look I don’t know what your problem is with me. I haven’t done anything wrong to you, Shuri, or anyone in the palace. I understand you being a Dora that you have to keep your guard up at all times but-” Okoye stomped towards you, making you back up into the table almost by reflex. “You haven’t done anything wrong? Oh what, you’re innocent?” She questioned before revealing a small piece of paper and waving it in the air.

You froze. The note. The note that you left in your lab coat. The note that has Erik’s….invitation on it. The note that can-no…will get you fired. With your body reacting before your brain, you quickly tried to reach for the paper, only to be swatted away roughly. “OW!” You exclaimed, grabbing your arm. “How long have you’ve been speaking to him?!” Okoye yelled, wielding her spear. You put your hands in surrender, breathing heavily. “Please, it was only once!” Okoye inched her spear closer to you, your heartbeat going quicker by the moment. “OKAY, TWO TIMES!!” You confessed. She abruptly put her spear down, turning towards the ramp.

Shuri came running towards the two of you. She looked worried and frantic, not to mention out of breath from all of the running she just did. “Princess, are you alright?” Okoye asked, coming to her side. She nodded and inhaled deeply. “What happened?” You asked her. Finally getting her breathing correct, she spoke in an anxious tone. “Kill..monger…chal…lenged T’Challa…….” She breathed out. “Huh?” You and Okoye both replied in unison, darting a glare at each other afterward. Sighing deeply, Shuri repeated. “T’Challa had another meeting with Killmonger. He challenged him to a fight at Warrior Falls.” You looked down. Now why the hell would he do that? You thought to yourself. T’Challa had better things to deal with than wasting his time fighting- “And T’Challa accepted it!” The Princess rushed. “WHAT?!” You and Okoye yelled, yet again, in unison. “They’re going to start preparing the battle soon. The whole nation is going to be there.” Shuri explained. Okoye gave you a look. A look that you couldn’t interpret and didn’t bother questioning it. “We must go, Shuri. Now.” She told the worried woman. You slumped your shoulders. “Yes, you’re right.” Shuri said before looking at you. “I hope to see you there, Y/N?” With a small smile, hiding the worried sick cringe, you nodded. “Of course. You need to breath though before you go anywhere.” Shuri let out a light laugh. “Lets go.” Okoye commanded, beginning to walk away. You gave Shuri a small wave as she walked away.

Leaving you alone. Slowly turning to your table, you waited till you were sure they were gone.

Waiting.

_Waiting._

_Wait- **GO!**_

You darted for the exit. Lab Coat still on and hair in a tight bun. Making sure the coast was clear, you stomped down the right pathway and roughly opened the brown double doors. Already knowing that Erik was alone, you yelled from the entrance.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!” A chuckle could be heard from the cell. You could spot his dreads hanging as he leaned on the bars. Shaking your head, you walked to him. He had a grin on his face, a sly smirk came with it. “There you are.” He said as you approached him. “Was wondering when I was going to see you again…” Cringing, you shook her head. “Don’t say that.” You mumbled, He raised his eyebrows. “Say what?” Looking up at him, you noticed the sly smirk was gone. His face showed….concern? Confusion? Whatever it was….it was…weird. “Don’t talk about this like its a normal thing. A daily thing. Its…..its not….” You told him. You knew he didn’t believe that last sentence. Shit…..did you even believe it? This is your 3rd visit. And it couldn’t be at a more bad time. Okoye knows about the visits, she’s going to tell Shuri eventually, and your job (and dignity) will be gone. “Talk about what? Me sending you the note? The visits? Or-” You cut him off, your voice booming through the dungeon. “EVERYTHING!” Erik’s concerned expression was now a look of satisfaction. “There she is! It took you long enough to unlock her cage.”

“What are you talking about?” You asked him, becoming irritated. “You wake up every morning, go into that lab, and stay silent unless you’re asked something. You tense up every time a Dora Milaje walks past you. And Okoye scares the living shit out of you. Don’t try to deny it, I heard you two arguing not to long ago.” He explained. You eyes darted to the ground. An awkward silence filling the room.

“Its nothing to be ashamed of.” Erik’s voice was low suddenly. When you looked up, you saw that now he was the one looking down. “Feeling outta place. And the one time you try something new, the world turns upside down.” He added. You tilted your head and took a step closer to him. “……Erik?” You asked. His eyes flickered to you. “Why are you doing all of this? All of this mess with T’Challa?” You softly spoke, hoping the question wouldn’t anger him. He huffed. “Its a long story, Y/N. I guess you can say…..our families have a bad history with each other.” You were surprised he wasn’t hesitant on telling you. Even though he (technically) didn’t tell you much of anything, he gave you a light….summary? “So what happens now? You fight him at Warrior Falls? Then what?” You pondered, crossing your arms. “What’s with all the questions?” He responded. “Nothing, its just-” Now it was his turn to cut you off. “I’m going to beat T’Challa. I know I can.” He triumphantly said, gripping onto the bars. You took a deep breath. “This isn’t going to end the way you want it to. I hope you know that.” You said, taking another step closer to him.

He scoffed. “You’re an expert a pep talks, you know that? NBA Coaches ain’t got shit on you.” He joked. You tried to hold it in but a laugh erupted from the both of you. “Stop. I’m being serious. You’re going to get yourself killed.” You told Erik. He blinked and stared at you. “My motive is to beat T’Challa…” He said and paused. “….or die trying. “ “This isn’t right.” You dismally said. You could hear him sigh before speaking again. “This was a nice talk. But, I think you should get going now.” He suggested. You looked him in the eyes. Those brown eyes that were staring right back at you. “I have to get ready for battle. The guards will be on their way to retrieve me soon.” You tensed up at the thought of caught in this place. Okoye still had the note. Your job was already gone. “I’m going to watch the battle.” You mentioned to him. “I need a front row seat for this mess.” You said, trying to hide your worry. He smiled. “See you soon, then?” He requested. Starting to walk to the exit, you made it to the doors before turning around to him.

_“You bet your ass, Kilimanjaro.”_


	5. warrior falls

“Princess….calm down…” Okoye whispered to  a worried Shuri. You watched from a distance as Shuri looked at Okoye with a stressed expression By surprise, you won’t worried. You knew T’Challa could beat Erik. If the King could beat a man like M’Baku, then Erik shouldn’t be hard. 

_Right?_

“Here he comes.” Your mother exclaimed, pointing to the jet flying to the falls. You inhaled deeply as the jet came down. T’Challa, in his warrior paint, with a shield strapped to his arm and a sword in his right hand, walked down the steps and emerged into the water. The crowd reacting in a loud roar of cheers. He looked around for a second. Stealing a glance at Nakia (who was not to far away from you), Okoye, and then landing on Ramonda. He stared at his mother for at least a minute. His expression was hard to read. He didn’t look worried, but he didn’t look confused either. It was…. _something between the two._

“The Black Panther lives!” A group of kids behind you yelled. You turned around and flashed them a smile. “Who do you think is going to win?” You asked the little girl of the group, playfully. She giggled before speaking. “The King, of course!” She replied enthusiastically. You nodded slowly. “Me too.” You told her. 

Turning back around, you replayed that sentence in your head. “Me too.” Now that you thought about it, did that even sound believable? Did you  _really think_ T'Challa was going to win? “Yes.” You said out loud, grabbing your mother’s attention. “What was that, Y/N?” She asked you. You shook your head. “Nothing, m-" 

Another uproar from the crowd cut you off. And this time, it wasn’t for T'Challa. Erik came walking through the water the same outfit he wore while talking to T'Challa in the throne room. Except this time, he had spear knives in each hand. He had a death glare plastered on his face and his body language looked like he was ready to murder someone. He looked at the crowd first, then at T'Challa. You could see a vein appearing in his neck. "He looks menacing.” Your mother whispered to you. You rolled your eyes. “Please…” You shrugged.

Zuri finally appeared with his staff and signature purple robe. He walked in between the two men and banged his spear on the ground. The crowd immediately went silent. “The king has accepted the outsider’s challenge!” He announced. The crowd murmured in response. You stared at Erik 

as he shot daggers at T'Challa. “The king will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away.” Zuri added before walking over to T'Challa and giving him the drink. You cringed as he crouched down and groaned in agony.

Erik put his weapons in the water once it was over, grabbing everyone’s attention. You snapped your head to him with wide eyes. “He’s… _stripping_?” You thought to yourself. The man spoke with a harsh tone.

“I’ve waited my entire life, for this moment.” He said as he took his vest off. “I killed, I lied, just get here.” He started to take off the blue thin shirt he was wearing. “Great Bast…” Your mother exclaimed once his scars were revealed. They were scrambled all over his skin. “Woah.” You said under your breath and inhaled deeply. Erik continued his speech.“I killed in America, Afghanistan, Iraq.” He threw his shirt away. “I killed my own brothers and sisters here on this continent.” You started to fidget, the sudden feeling of uneasiness engulfing you. He picked up his weapons and spoke through gritted teeth. “And all this death….” Pointing his spear knife at the King himself, he growled.

_“Just so I can kill you.”_

You shook your head. What the hell happened between these two make them hate each other like this? What could’ve conjured all this rage Erik had for T'Challa? Was it something that happened when they were young? Wait…was it something that happened in the throne room the other day? “Let the challenge begin!” Zuri yelled before banging his staff again. He moved from between the two men and as soon as he was out of reach, they charged at each other. 

The sound of their swords clashing together made you jump. You tensed up as both of them took hard hits from each other. A sudden movement from the right caught your eye. You turned and looked to see Nakia quickly moving behind Ramonda and Shuri. She looked scared out of her mind. In fact, the entire royal family looked like they were watching a murder. You furrowed your eyebrows. You were obviously missing something here. 

“OH!” Y/M/N blurted out. You brought your head back to the fight. Erik was on the ground, a hard glare on his face. You balled up your fist, hard. Mumbling, barely audible, you let out a stern  **“Get up.”**  Almost as if he was listening to you, the dread head stood back up and resumed fighting. Releasing your fist, you frowned. Where the hell did that come from? 

_You’re rooting for T'Challa. T'Challa is going to win. Erik is going to lo-_

The crowd reacting took you out your thoughts. T'Challa was now on the ground with Erik standing over him. Shuri’s high pitched voice could be heard from miles. “YOU CAN DO THIS, BROTHER!” T'Challa stood up and looked….worried. That’s when you started to lose focus. Shuri started screaming and with every sentence, you could hear her voice breaking. Erik did a move with his sword that T'Challa tried to dodge but ended up getting cut anyway. Your mother grabbed your arm. “No….” You heard her mumble. 

Now Ramonda started to scream. You found yourself looking back and forth between the fight and the family. You were pretty sure Okoye’s knuckles were white by how hard she was gripping her spear. 

_This isn’t good…._

“NO!” Ramonda screamed. You froze. Erik sliced his sword through T'Challa abdomen, causing him to let out a loud yell in pain. With another sword in his free hand, Erik raised it and started to bring it down. You couldn’t watch this anymore. You didn’t even want to be here anymore. You shut your eyes shut and covered your ears.

_“ZURI!”_

_“ZURI, NO!"_

"Huh….” You said under your breath, opening your eyes. Zuri was between T'Challa and Erik again. He looked bewildered as he spoke. “Don’t take him! Take me!” Your mother grabbed your hand firmly. “I’m the reason why your father is dead. Not him!” Zuri added. Your eyebrows darted up. “WHAT?!” You and the group of kids exclaimed in unison. You were too shocked to even turn around to look at them.

   _HIS….. **FATHER????**_

Erik looked back and forth between Zuri and T'Challa. It was silent for a moment before he snarled. “I’ll just kill you both, Uncle James.” And with that, he brutally stabbed Zuri in the chest. You blinked as Ramonda and Shuri screamed out in horror. You were still. Your mother was now gripping your hand as tight as she could. You didn’t care at that point, though. All you could see was a wounded 

T'Challa kneeling to the ground, crawling to Zuri’s body. Erik had a devilish smirk on his face. He looked through the crowd and for a second, you two exchanged glances and you suddenly were  **terrified.**

“IS THIS YOUR KING?!” Erik yelled to the crowd. There was no answer. Everyone, including yourself, was silent. T'Challa suddenly got up, barely balanced, and swung at him. Erik easily dodged him and tauntingly repeated “Is THIS your king?” You shuddered. Not only because he was taunting T'Challa but because Erik was looking  ** _directly at you_**  when he repeated the question. T'Challa fell to the ground again. You looked down. “I-I can’t do this…” You said, starting to back up. 

Erik grabbed T'Challa’s arm, bringing him back to his feet. You groaned as you saw him punch the man dead in his stomach. “BROTHER!!” Shuri screamed. You started to shake your head rapidly, words not being able to form. Erik kicked T'Challa in the face, and that was it. The man fell back to the ground, this time his body was still. “The Black Panther? The man that’s supposed to lead you into the future?!” Erik yelled. He picked T'Challa’s body up and lifted him above his head. 

“Is he…..” You trailed off. He walked over to the waterfall. “HE IS.” You yelled. 

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

With a grunt, he threw T'Challa’s body over the cliff. Ramonda and Shuri’s screams filling your ears. You stood there with your jaw dropped. Erik watched his body fall and turned back around. So many thoughts going through your head.  _Erik’s father. Zuri is dead. T'Challa is dead. What happened in the Throne Room. It was like Wakanda had just turned upside down._

From the corner of your eye, you could see Nakia pulling Ramonda and Shuri away and into the nearest cave. You couldn’t even think of where they were going at the moment. You watched with the tightest grimace on your face as Erik stepped up to the Elders, a grin plastered on his face. 

With his voice booming, he announced. 

**“Nah, I’m your King.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik done embarrassed T'Challa in front of his mama, his lil sis, the elders, Wakanda, and his girlfriend. DAMN.


	6. "see you around, love"

“You’re not doing this. I won’t let you.” Your mother said, watching as you paced around your room. Grabbing any clothes you could find and stuffing them in a bag quickly. “I have to speak with Shuri, Mother.” You replied, putting your braids in a tight ponytail. “And you have to pack your things to do that?” She asked you. You turned to her, thinking for a moment.

What exactly  _was_  your motive here? 

You were going to pack your things up, leave randomly and look for the Princess? Sighing, you sat down on the edge on the bed. “Intombi yam intanda…” Y/M/N trailed off, sitting beside you. “Ndixelele into ephosakeleyo.” You couldn’t protest. Whenever your mother used native language, you knew that the subject was either serious or something she wanted to keep secret. This time? It might just be both. You looked at her and inhaled deeply. “I’ve been talking to Kill-” 

A loud knock on the front door stopped you mid-sentence. Both of you jumped from the sudden noise. “Hold on.” The older woman said before walking over to the door. Looking through the peek hole, she tilted her head in confusion. “Its the Doras…” She said, looking back at you. You immediately stood up straight. “Open it.” You rushed. She opened the door to reveal Ayo and two other Doras standing in the doorway. You and your mother quickly did a salute, the guards returning it. Walking in slightly, Ayo looked around the rooms. Once she got to yours, her eyes went straight to the nearly packed suitcase on your bed. “Going somewhere. Y/N?” She asked, turning to you as you followed her. “…shit.” You mumbled. “Hm.” Ayo said, gripping her spear. 

“You must come to palace with us.” She said. Your eyes went wide. “What?!” You exclaimed. Your mother snapped her head to you. “Kuqhubekani?” She asked the guards. “The King has requested to see you. Now.” Ayo answered. “I suggest you bring some clothes with you.” She added. You shook your head. “For what-” You stopped once you saw Ayo giving you a hard glare. 

You can’t disobey the King….

You slumped your shoulders before walking over to the suitcase. Roughly stuffing the rest of the clothes in it. Carrying it in your right hand as you were escorted towards the door, your mother nearly in shock. You stopped once you reached the door way. Turning to her, you spoke. 

_“Ndiza kubuya msinyane, Mama.“_

And with that, you were gone.

* * *

When you arrived at the palace, you immediately knew it was different. 

The walk to the throne room was extremely awkward and silent. That’s what was wrong. The palace, it was so…. _quiet._ Although the colorful architecture was still there, everything just seemed so gray. The throne room doors opened and you were immediately revealed to him. 

**_Him._ **

He sat on the throne. jaw clenched with his dreads still to the side. He was shirtless, a gold necklace complimenting his skin. Your eyes trailed to Okoye, who was shooting hot daggers at you. W’Kabi grabbed your arm and walked you up to him and the council. Ayo and the guard walked up the grand stairs and stood on their signature platforms. Placing your suitcase down roughly, you frowned. “Okay, I’m here. What do you want?” You asked Erik. He laughed. “I don’t like your tone of voice, Y/N. Is that anyway to speak to your king?” He taunted. You growled. 

“What’s up with this new attitude? You didn’t act like this when I was behind bars.” He continued, tilting his head. You didn’t acknowledge it but you could’ve sworn you heard Okoye scoff. Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms. “What do you want, Erik?” You repeated, adding even more attitude due to his smartass comment. He stood up suddenly, Okoye following him slowly. You tensed up as he approached you. This is the closest you’ve been to him without bars being in between you two. God, how’d you get here? 

He looked you up and down. With his voice deep only loud enough for you to hear, he spoke. “You.” 

You stared at him, frozen. He smirked before taking a step back. “Take her to my office.” He ordered. You grabbed your suitcase as the guards stepped towards you. “We’ll talk later.” Is all Erik said before you were took away. 

* * *

You had been in the palace a number of times, but you’d had never been in the King’s office before. It was just like you imagined, a small structure of Wakanda was spread out on a table that stood in the center of the office. A desk to the right of the table. Sported with about 3 bookcases that were all nearly full. 

The guards left quickly. You walked to the window and leaned on it, looking at Wakanda’s night view. Something shiny caught your eye. In the reflection, a golden chain with hanging on the desk shined. You turned around and grabbed it. “Erik….” You trailed off, immediately knowing this was his. You remember seeing him wear it while he was locked away. 

“Kabawo.” A voice said from the doorway. You dropped the necklace and slowly turned around. Erik leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with his signature sly smirk plastered on his face. You tilted your head. “You can speak Wakandan? How? I thought you were Ameri-” He cut you off, stepping in and closing the door behind him. “Sit.” He said, pointing to the chair near the window. “But-” Cut off, again. “You wanna know why you’re here?” He asked. You nodded rapidly. He walked over to the desk. “Then sit down.”

You obeyed and sighed deeply. “Alright, I’m sitting. Now tell me why I’m here.” He sat down and looked at you. “I wanted to see you.” You scoffed. “That’s it?” He shook his head. “I want to see you more often. And by more often, I mean everyday.” He explained. You raised your eyebrows. “I was told to bring extra clothes…” You trailed off, looking at your suitcase. Erik leaned back. “Are you saying that you want me to stay here? In the palace?” You asked, your eyes wide. “Mmmhm.” He said. 

“Bullshit!” You exclaimed before standing up, grabbing your suitcase and heading for the door. 

It took Erik nearly 3 seconds to get from the desk to the door, slamming his fist on it. He was breathing heavily and had a hard frown on his face. “Listen, imma need you to lower your fucking voice. This the second time you did that shit and the other time was in front of the Elders so I suggest you get your shit together cause your on thin fucking ice. “ He warned you through gritted teeth. “Now sit ya ass back down.” 

“Bast….” You mumbled as you walked back to your seat. Nobody man has ever talked to you like the way Erik just did. You were taken back. Not at the swearing, but the fact that something in your body….tingled when it happened. Erik noticed your silence and leaned on the desk. “You good?” He asked, his tone soft. You stared at the ground. “I didn’t mean to threaten you….” You heard him mumble. “Ndilungile.” You replied. There was a silence in the office. Neither of you saying a word. Getting your thoughts together, you sat up straight. “Erik?” You asked. “Hm?” He returned. With a deep breath. you asked the million dollar question. 

_“Why did you kill T’Challa?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XHOSA TRANSLATION
> 
> “Intombi yam intanda” - “My dear daughter”
> 
> “Ndixelele into ephosakeleyo” - “Tell me what’s wrong”
> 
> “Kuqhubekani” - “What’s going on”
> 
> “Ndiza kubuya msinyane, Mama” - “I’ll be back soon, Mother”
> 
> “Kabawo” - “My father’s”
> 
> “Ndilungile.“ - “I’m good”


	7. The Revolutionary

“Do you wanna know why I became king so easily?”

You stared at him, studying his facial expressions. “Yes.” You whispered to him. He turned to the desk and picked up the gold chain. “Do you know the story of Prince N'Jobu, Y/N?” Erik asked. You froze. “N'Jobu? My mother told me when I was young that the Prince went on a wardog mission in America and….disappeared.” Erik scoffed. “Ha, disappeared…” He clasped his hands together. “Prince N'Jobu was on a wardog mission. And while on the mission, he fell in love with an American woman-” You abruptly stood up, starting to piece everything together. “Wait-” He continued. “And had a son named N'Jadaka. N'Jobu wanted to make sure the boy was safe, so he gave him an alias-”

“Erik-”

“Bingo.” He answered, snapping his fingers. You put a hand on your chest. Everything was starting to make sense.  _“This for my father.” “Uncle James.” The elders accepting him so quickly._ Erik was N'Jobu’s son. T'Challa’s cousin. And Prince (now king) of Wakanda.

“I’m……” You mumbled, looking to the ground. “Sorry.” You finished as he started to approach you. “Y/N, I can understand why you wouldn’t want to trust me or even be in the same room as me. Imma be a good king to Wakanda, though. Finally put the Nation’s resources to good use.” He said. You tilted your head. “Care to explain?” You asked him. He nodded in response and grabbed your hand, leading you out the room and down a hallway. Both of you walking slowly in unison. You listened intently as he begin to explain.

“All my life, I’ve seen my-our people be mistreated, brutalized, incarcerated o, and killed with over bullshit charges, and killed with no justice being served. I’ve been around the world and seen these things happen, not just in the states. Wakanda has the resources, the  _weapons_  to end all the injustice and start a new beginning.  **A revolution.**  We can overturn the colonizers that have made our lives miserable for centuries and finally be on top.”

The tone he spoke in was not only confident but also…passionate. He had his fist balled up and looked like a eager high school student doing his presentation. You had always thought about going out into the world and leaving Wakanda for a while. Only because you wanted to travel. Your mother was against it, of course. You ended up going to college here in Wakanda. The two of you arrived in what must’ve been his bedroom and he walked in smoothly. You stopped at the doorway. “Uh…..” You said, not knowing what to say. He turned around and looked at you, a smirk on his face. “You can come in. I’m not gonna bite you.” He told you, signaling you to come in the room with his finger. You shivered. It was suddenly cold in here. You gulped before taking a step forward. “Your motives…..” You started, taking another step and crossing your arms. “"You’re very passionate about them.”

He nodded. “I just want my people to stop struggling. I want what’s better for them. And the future generation.” Being from Wakanda, and living there all your life, you had never experienced racism or anything of that nature but you certainly knew it existed due to everything you heard in World History classes. “I learned about some of the things you all struggled with.” You told Erik, grabbing his attention. “The Civil Rights Movement, Slavery, things like that.“ He huffed. "No, seriously! In fact, I even did my research outside of school. Dealing with things like Police Brutality and Gentrification.” You continued, watching as he walked up to you. You started to back up. “Really?” He asked. You nodded. “And do you know about how microaggressions? And how we go through them everyday?” He egged on. You slowly shook your head.

“People see you as violent based on your skin color. ”

“When they be the main ones violent.”

“And when you decide to speak on it-”

 _“We end up in a jail cell.”_  Erik finished your sentence. Your back was to the wall now, Erik in front of you. You sighed.

You’d hate to admit but….the man had a point. A damn good one at that. You put your head down. “….Its not fair….” You mumbled under your breath, hoping he wouldn’t hear. He did and he lifted your chin with his hand. “You don’t even know the half….” He softly spoke, starting to inch closer to you. “This isn’t….” You trailed off, Erik getting even closer. “This is anything you want it to be…” He whispered to you. Your breathing started to quicken.

“You like my company. When I was in my cell, you came back to see me. To talk to me.” He added. With his lips inches from yours, one arm propping himself off the wall, and the other around your waist pulling you closer. “I….” You started. “ **Talk to me, Y/N**.” He cooed. “Tell me to stop and I will.” You looked into his eyes for a second. Inhaling deeply, you leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was hot, and electrifying for you. Pulling back from him and wrapping your arms around his neck, you rushed.

**_“Don’t.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wakanda Forever! Tell me if you like this in the comments :)


End file.
